


The Proposal

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Coast to Coast series [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett hasn't proposed yet and Link has to decide what he's going to do about it.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coast to Coast series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792894
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This mini story is a time stamp for Coast to Coast. If you haven't read that yet, you probably actually can still get everything going on here, but it'll be more fun if you read the other story.

Link was starting to get antsy. Things with Rhett were great. Damn near perfect. Except… He really thought Rhett would have proposed by now. But their six month anniversary came and went the week before, and nothing. Now he was headed to the Ozark mountains in Arkansas for ten days. He would be getting back on Rhett's birthday and needed to decide if  _ he _ wanted to take the opportunity to propose himself. 

On the plane he paid for wifi so that he could search rings and try to get a feel for what he was looking for and to have a few options. Since he'd be regulated to what he could find in person in Arkansas, he didn't want to narrow his expectations too much and be disappointed if he couldn't find what he wanted. 

He found some wooden inlay rings that really spoke to him. Between Rhett's outdoor nature, his ability to work with all kinds of wood, and his self proclaimed love for all things wood, it seemed like a good fit. Depending on what he found in store, there were options Link could get later that could match what he got Rhett exactly, or be a purposeful contrast but still fitting with the wood inlay theme.

Satisfied, Link shut off his phone and pulled his hat over his eyes, falling asleep in minutes. 

◇◇◇◇

The cabin Link was staying in was a simple one room building with a bed, small bathroom, and kitchenette containing a wood burning stove. Link could easily imagine being snowed in here with Rhett, fire burning on the stove, and cuddled up under the covers. Maybe he'd need to bring Rhett back here. 

While there was a wifi hotspot in the cabin, because otherwise there would be no cell service, there wasn't a television. Being surrounded by the natural beauty of the Ozark mountains, Link was certain most people spent their days out observing nature and only came back to their cabin to eat and sleep. 

Which was Link's basic plan this week. Fortunately the weather had cooperated and it was going to be a good week to watch the leaves change. He hoped he would be able to get some good pictures.

Settled in and as unpacked as he needed to be for his short stay, Link pulled out his laptop. He did a quick outline with his initial thoughts and his intended activities for the week, then opened the internet to find the closest jewelry store. There was a small, family owned place in the closest town. He glanced at his watch. If he hurried, he could make it there before they closed. 

-

Link left, disappointed. The older lady who helped him out and reminded him of his grandmother had been wonderful, but their shop mostly carried traditional pieces and a few originals that her grandson designed on occasion. She had recommended a larger store an hour away for him to look at the next day. He had thanked her profusely for her time and help before leaving to go find something for dinner. 

Back in his cabin, he gave Rhett a call. "Hey, handsome. Miss me?" Link asked when Rhett answered. 

Rhett chuckled. "Every moment you're not by my side."

"Sap," Link teased, smiling like a giddy school girl. 

"Only for you, darling," Rhett drawled. 

Rhett went on to talk about his day, Link letting his voice wash over him until he was relaxed to the point of almost falling asleep. He was just able to murmur his "goodbye" and "I love you" before hearing Rhett's heartfelt chuckle and click of the phone. 

◇◇◇◇

The next morning Link made a huge cup of coffee in the cabin's generic coffee maker and headed to the town the jewelry store lady had recommended the day before. This time he was met with success. They even had Link's first choice in Rhett's size available. It was a silver tungsten carbide band with two small strips of wood inlay surrounding a small strip of blue opal almost the same color as Link's eyes. He thought it was a good combination of Rhett's personality and a piece of him all in one.

[ ](https://ibb.co/FsbbRzS)

More than happy with his purchase, Link spent the next couple days floating as he went hiking, visited landmarks and tourist spots, and worked on his article. 

◇◇◇◇

A few days later, Link realized he needed more of a plan than "Here's a ring, marry me?" He was actually pretty sure that would work, but he'd consider that Plan B. First, he decided he'd give Rhett a call and see if he had any thoughts about what he wanted to do for his birthday. He could extrapolate around that. 

"So, I was thinking," Link said, once Rhett was on the phone, and trying to sound nonchalant, "I get back in town on your birthday. What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Have really great sex?" Rhett asked, laughing. 

Link smiled and rolled his eyes. "That part I already figured out for myself. I mean, do you want to go out to dinner? Go surfing? Stay in and order takeout? I don't want to plan something when you already had an idea to do something else."

"Ahhh. Hmmm. Well, I don't want you to commit to surfing and you end up being too tired. How about we plan to order takeout and if you're up to it we'll go surfing, and if not we'll stay in watching movies and having sex," Rhett proposed.

Link laughed. "Okay, we can kinda play it by ear. I just needed some semblance of a plan. You know me." Link shrugged, even though he knew that Rhett couldn't see him.

Rhett chuckled. "I do. And I love you for it."

Link didn't know how Rhett did it, but he had a way of making his voice flow over the phone and feel like it was wrapping him in a warm hug. 

"I love you, too."

"Well, listen hon, I've got a full day tomorrow. Need to start checking the heaters in all the units, make sure none of them need an actual repair man out before the cold weather hits," Rhett explained. "So unfortunately, I gotta let you go so I can get to bed."

"Okay, babe. Talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well," Link said. 

Now, to figure out what he was going to do to pull this off.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire drive home from the airport Link was filled with nervous energy. He still hadn't really come up with much of a plan beyond handing Rhett the ring and asking to please marry him. But Link wanted to do it today, on Rhett's birthday, so he just hoped that he would at least think of something more eloquent to say in the moment. 

Rhett's face lit up when Link walked in the door. He went over to wrap Link up in a hug and give him a kiss, but surprised Link when he let his hands run down his back, over his ass, and to the back of his thighs, lifting him up. Link eagerly wrapped his legs around Rhett's waist and hummed against his lips. "Did you miss me?"

"Mhmm," Rhett said with another kiss, then turned and carried Link to the couch, setting him down and dropping to his knees in front of Link. "Don't ever leave me again."

Link giggled. "Well, I do kinda have a job to do."

"Boo," Rhett said with a pout. "Well, how about… Promise to always come back to me?" Rhett reached into his pocket and held something out to Link with a hopeful expression. 

Link looked at Rhett's hand. "Wait… Are you…"

"Will you marry me, Link?" Rhett asked, bringing the ring closer to Link. 

"You asshole!" Link reached in his own pocket and pulled out the ring he had gotten for Rhett. "I was gonna ask  _ you  _ to marry  _ me _ tonight!" Link let out an exasperated huff.

Rhett threw his head back and laughed. "So does that mean you'll say yes?"

Link grabbed the ring from Rhett and narrowed his eyes at him before looking at it. He let out a small gasp and started laughing. "I guess we had similar ideas for our rings," he said, handing Rhett his ring.

The ring that Rhett had gotten Link was extremely similar to the one he had gotten for Rhett, except the center stripe was green instead of blue and the metal was black instead of silver. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/wL2fgrt)

"So, just to be clear, here-" Rhett said, slipping the ring from Link onto his finger, "We're engaged now, right?"

Link laughed. "Yeah. I'll marry you if you marry me."

"Excellent!" Rhett surged forward and claimed Link's lips again. "Now, let's go celebrate," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Link stood up and led the way to their bedroom, doing his best to strip out of his clothes as Rhett pawed and kissed at any bare skin he could reach. Link toppled onto the bed, laughing at Rhett being still fully clothed. Rhett stood next to the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head while Link rolled to his side and unzipped his pants and tugged them down enough to free Rhett's cock. 

Link licked his lips and pulled Rhett forward by his hips, taking the head of Rhett's cock in his mouth and swirling his tongue around. Rhett moaned and ran his fingers through Link's hair. Link hummed around Rhett's length and swallowed him down until he was hitting the back of Link's throat. He tugged on Rhett's hips, encouraging him to push further. 

"Fuck, Link," Rhett huffed, tightening his grip in Link's hair and pressing his hips forward a little more. Link swallowed around him and Rhett couldn't help letting out a small strangled cry. "So good," he said, pulling back enough to let Link breathe.

Link began bobbing up and down Rhett's dick as Rhett dug the lube out of the drawer and poured some on his fingers. He set the lube down and took hold of Link's hair again as a way of warning that he was going to move. He leaned over and reached between Link's legs at the same time as he tugged Link all the way down his length again. 

Link eagerly spread his legs, letting Rhett slid first one then, quickly a second, finger inside him. Rhett thrust his hips into Link's face with the same rhythm as he was pumping his fingers into Link's ass and Link loved it. Link made a mental note to have Rhett grab a dildo later so he could really be filled good from both ends. 

Too soon for Link, Rhett was removing his fingers and he whimpered around Rhett's cock at the loss of sensation. But then Rhett was pulling out of Link's mouth, too. Rhett shoved his pants all the way down and stepped out of his pants. When he moved to the end of the bed and crawled between Link's legs, Link grinned and grabbed behind his knees and pulled his legs up.

"Damn, you're so sexy," Rhett said, positioning Link's legs over his shoulder and leaning down to cover Link's mouth with his own. 

He let his tip tease at Link's hole for a moment before pushing forward and fully seating himself inside Link. Link hissed a little at the quick stretch, but reached a hand down to grab one of Rhett's cheeks, encouraging him to move. 

Rhett obliged and began thrusting in and out of Link. Immediately Link began moaning, grabbing at Rhett's back to get him closer and trying to push back against Rhett the best he could with his ankles by his ears.

"So fucking sexy," Rhett whispered in Link's ear as he picked up speed and pounded into Link. "Can't believe this ass is gonna be mine the rest of our lives."

Link tried to laugh but Rhett was pressing into his prostate with every stroke, so what came out was just a garbled sound. Rhett chuckled and raised into a push up position and began a slow circling with his hips, grinding deep into Link. "You ready to come, darling?" he asked, and Link nodded his head enthusiastically. 

Rhett chuckled and reclaimed Link's mouth, shifting to be able to grab his leaking cock and began thrusting hard into Link again. Knowing Link was close had Rhett holding himself back, then Link was shooting between them and clamping down around him. Rhett's thrusts turned erratic before he buried himself as deep as he could and released into his fiance. 

◇◇◇◇

"So why did you ask me to marry you on  _ your _ birthday?" Link asked, curled into Rhett's side after they had come down and cleaned up, curious about his reasoning. 

"Simple," Rhett replied. "I wanted to make sure I got something good for my birthday. You as my fiance was the best gift I could think of."

"Just so you know, you're a jerk for ruining my proposal," Link said, laughing. "But that's kinda sweet thinking, so I guess I'll forgive you."

Rhett laughed. "Good. Because otherwise this engagement was about to turn awkward."

Link just shook his head and stared at Rhett fondly. He was going to marry that idiot. He couldn't wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be the Thanksgiving holiday and lots of meeting the in laws. 😬
> 
> It'll probably be sometime next week before I start that. We're going camping this weekend, plus going through the process of looking for land and picking a builder because we're going to be building a house soon, so life is pretty hectic right now lol.
> 
> Also, idk why the picture is so big this time. Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't worked out all the kinks, but I think this will end up being 2-3 chapters. We'll see where the boys lead me. Lol


End file.
